La de la mala suerte
by AnnY AshleY C. Pattz
Summary: basada en la cancion la de la mala suerte de jesse y joy- estar enamorada de tu hermano, mi mejor amigo no es nada que no pueda superar Alice. -¿Qué tu que?- esa voz ahorita no por favor.- Alice, Rose quiero hablar con bella a solas-


Bella abre la puerta- dijo una voz del otro lado.

No me moleste en responder la verdad estaba mejor en mi cama pensando en lo cobarde que soy, recordando todos esos momentos que pase con él.

Isabella si no me abres te juro que te arrepentirás- estaba realmente enojada pero no pensaba abrirle no quiero que me vea con lastima como siempre lo hacen, si dije lo hacen por que todos mis amigos saben que estoy enamorada de él.

_Flash back _

_**Abriste una ventana despertando una ilusión**_

_**Cegando por completo mi razón**_

_**Mantuve la esperanza conociendo tu interior**_

Bella necesito hablar contigo de algo muy importante- dijo mi amigo tras el teléfono.

Esta bien Edward en donde nos vemos- ya estaba acostumbrada a sus llamadas.

En el mismo café de siempre ¿te parece bien?- basto con ese tono para que aceptara una vez mas.

Si nos vemos ahí en 20 minutos. ¡Adiós!- no espere a que me respondiera y colgué.

Era costumbre para nosotros citarnos en ese lugar para hablar tranquilamente, últimamente me hablaba para decirme que había salido con una nueva chica y la verdad eso me dolía no podía soportarlo, esta tentada a decirle que lo quería mas que un amigo pero el día que me dijo que estaba saliendo con alguien mas me quede congelada y ya no le dije nada, eso ya tiene 7 meses y yo pensé que con el tiempo me olvida de él pero era imposible. Llegue al local y él ya estaba ahí como siempre tan puntual.

**Sintiendo tan ajeno tu calor**

**Probé de la manzana por amor**

**Quiero ya no amarte y enterrar este dolor**

**Quiero que mi corazón te olvide**

Bella que bueno que llegas- me dio un abrazo y le correspondí con otro igual y después me dio un beso en la mejilla.

Ya estoy aquí, dime que pasa- quería que acabara de una vez por todas no se por cuanto tiempo podría soportar lo mismo de siempre.

**No ser como tú, quiero ser yo la fuerte**

**Solo te he pedido a cambio tu sinceridad**

**Quiero que el amor al fin conteste**

**¿Por qué siempre soy yo la de la mala suerte?**

He conocido a alguien- era lo mismo de siempre con una sonrisa estampada en su cara- ella es, no se como decírtelo pero quiero presentártela ahorita viene fue al baño.

¿Edward?- una voz femenina demasiado melosa hablo detrás de nosotros, me gire para ver a quien pertenecía esa voz y cuando la vi mi mundo se derrumbo.

Era hermosa perfecta para él, alta, cabello rubio rojizo, unos ojos azules que contrastaban perfectamente con sus hermosos ojos verdes de él, sin duda era la mejor para él.

Tanya- la abrazo por detrás- ella es bella mi mejor amiga- dijo dirigiéndome una sonrisa- bella ella es Tanya de quien te hable- le dio un beso en la mejilla y yo no sabia que hacer.

**Vienes, me acaricias y te marchas con el sol**

**Me duele solo ser tu diversión, no**

Felicidades- dije después de salir de mi trance, pues si no decía nada, iba a parecer raro, trate de sonreír pero no pude.

Gracias bell´s- soltó a Tanya y me abrazo a mi, yo solo quería llorar.

_Fin de flash back_

No me había dado cuenta de que Alice ya estaba en mi cama viéndome directamente a los ojos pero sin ningún reproche, también estaba Rosalie frente a mi viéndome detenidamente y menos me había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando hasta que me abrasaron y sentí un fuerte nudo en la garganta no sabia por cuanto tiempo estaba llorando.

_Flash back_

**Dices que me amas, que no hay nadie como yo**

**Que soy la dueña de tu corazón**

**Pero alguien más está en tu habitación**

Hola bella- dijo Edward entrando en mi cuarto al día siguiente después de salir con el pretexto de que desde días tras no me sentía nada bien.

Hola- respondí desde mi cama.

Porque no me dijiste que te sentías mal, si lo hubiera sabido no te hubiera llamado para que fueras, tenias que quedarte a descansar- estaba hablando muy rápido- perdóname bella no quiero que nada malo te pase.

¿Por qué?- estaba confundida y solo quería respuestas.

Porque eres muy especial para mi, estas aquí- agarro mi mano y la puso en su corazón- al igual que Esme y Alice- su madre y su hermana- Las amo.

Si claro, no quiero ser mala onda pero quiero estar sola- solo asintió con la cabeza me dio un beso en la frente y yo cerré los ojos.

**Quiero ya no amarte y enterrar este dolor**

**Quiero que mi corazón te olvide**

**Quiero ser como tú, quiero ser yo la fuerte**

**Solo te he pedido a cambio tu sinceridad**

Nos vemos bell´s si te sientes mal solo llámame, estaré aquí para ti- yo no quería que viera como lloraba por un amor no correspondido.

Adiós Edward- lo único que quera era que se fuera para poder llorar,

**Quiero que el amor al fin conteste**

**¿Por qué siempre soy yo la de la mala suerte?**

_Fin flash back_

**No, no pasa nada si el amor no es perfecto**

**Siempre y cuando sea honesto**

**Y no, ya para que pedir perdón, no es correcto**

**No puedo compartir lo que no se me dio**

**No soy la dueña de tu corazón**

Bella ya no llores no nos gusta verte así- dijo rose una de mis mejores amigas.

Si es por el idiota de mi hermano- Rosalie le dedico una mirada de pocos amigos- lo siento bella.

No se preocupen estaré bien- trate de sonar convincente, pero ni yo me la creí- estar enamorada de tu hermano, mi mejor amigo no es nada que no pueda superar Alice.

¿Qué tu que?- esa voz ahorita no por favor.- Alice, Rose quiero hablar con bella a solas- les rogué con la mirada para que no se fueran y creo que me entendieron.

Lo siento Edward pero no podemos dejar a bella sola- mientras decía esto Alice mi amiga Rose lo fulminaba con la mirada.

Quiero hablar con bella a solas- dicho esto arrastro literalmente a Rose y Alice para salir de mi habitación.

**Yo soy quien sobra en esta habitación, no**

**Quiero ya no amarte y enterrar este dolor**

**Quiero que mi corazón te olvide**

**Quiero ser como tú, quiero ser yo la fuerte**

Después de que salieron de mi habitación Edward se sentó en mi cama y me vio directamente a los ojos, con su pulgar quito las lagrimas que estaban ahí antes de que el llegara.

Necesito respuestas- dijo finalmente- y las quiero ahora bell´s- me dijo con ternura mientras su pulgar seguía recorriendo mi mejilla.

No sé de que hablas- quise evitar el tema y desviar la mirada pero no pude sus ojos no lo permitían.

**Solo te he pedido a cambio tu sinceridad**

**Quiero que el amor por fin conteste**

**¿Por qué siempre soy yo la de la mala suerte?**

¿E-esta-s ena-enamorada de mi?- genial lo que me faltaba no se ni por que se ponía nervioso pero no quería responderle por que no quería saber su respuesta. No lo puede evitar y nuevamente derrame algunas lagrimas.

Si- lo dije en un susurro y baje la mirada- y ahora que lo sabes por favor vete- no podía soportar su rechazo, que me dijera que solo soy su mejor amiga.

¿Por qué quieres que me valla?- dijo con una mirada triste, no sabia que decirle y como vio que no continúe el siguió hablando.- yo te amo, siempre lo he hecho nunca te dije nada por que tu nunca mostraste interés en mi fue por eso que empezó a salir con chicas para poder olvidarte pero me es imposible-no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba oyendo.

¿Y Tanya?- aunque me doliera no podía omitir esa pregunta.

Yo no podía seguir saliendo con ella, la única que me interesa eres tú, yo no quiero a otra persona a mi lado solo a ti, mi bella perdóname por lastimarte no sabia que estabas enamorada de mi, si lo hubiera sabido no estarías así- esto de verdad era un sueño mientras mas hablaba no lo podía creer.

¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste?- no era una buena pregunta por que yo tampoco se lo dije.

Pienso que fue por la misma razón que tu- me dio una de mis sonrisas favoritas- tenia miedo de decírtelo y que salieras corriendo no quería perderte sonara egoísta pero no quería que te alejaras de mi, si no te podía tener como la mujer de mi vida, al menos me conformaba con ser tu amigo.

¿Edward?- susurre su nombre y el centro su atención en mí viéndome a los ojos.

¿Si?- dijo después de que yo me quedara callada.

Te amo- por fin lo dije después de mucho tiempo, me sentía bien decirlo.

También yo mi bella, también yo te amo- y así unió sus labios con los míos en un beso suave, tierno pero con mucho amor, después de un tiempo nos separamos pero el pego su frente a la mía. ¿Quieres ser mi novia?- me dijo con los ojos cerrados

Si- no sabia como, ni por que, ni mucho menos en que momento Edward se fijo en mi, lo único que sabia es que yo estaba completamente enamorada de él y lo mejor de todo es que el me correspondía y que me ama igual que yo.

Valla ya era hora que reconocieras y le dijeras que estas enamorada de ella- no me había dado cuenta en que momento ya estaban todos en mi habitación y con todos me refiero a Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper y Alice.

Eso di Eddy, si lastimas a mi belly- bell´s- dijo Emmett muy serio- me olvidare que eres mi hermano y te golpeare- sonrió como niño pequeño tras haber hecho una travesura- después me vio a mi y dijo- no quiero dejarte viuda antes de tiempo-todos empezaron a reír, igual Edward pero creo que fue por nervios y yo por inercia me abrace a el como queriendo defenderlo de su hermano.

No Emmett no la lastimare- entrelazo nuestras manos y me dio un beso, solo se escucho a coro Awww!- Te amo.

No mas que yo pero también te amo-y así comienza nuestra historia de amor que sellamos nuestra amistad con un beso y nos dio la bienvenida a un noviazgo.


End file.
